


Aviones y cordeles

by Unaflor



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaflor/pseuds/Unaflor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duele como la mismísima muerte de Mufasa, sólo que más. Como millones de muertes de Mufasa, sólo que más que millones. Duele tanto que no puede más que apoyar el rostro sobre el acolchado y permanecer allí, tumbada, cada vez más diminuta, sin saber ser otra cosa que Brittany comprimida con la forma que deberían tener las palabras para nombrar lo mucho que duele extrañar a Santana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aviones y cordeles

**Author's Note:**

> Nada me pertenece, por supuesto.

Aviones y cordeles

A veces abre los ojos y siente que el mundo no está hecho de dinosaurios de gomita y de dibujos en crayones. Es cemento y formas rígidas, grises, desgastadas por el sol. Esos días quiere comer cereales, tomar jugo desde el cartón, dejarse el pijama puesto y llevar la caja de los Choco Krispis de la habitación a la sala, de la sala a la habitación, de la habitación de la calle y de la calle hasta donde sea que esté Santana, incluso si para eso tiene que subirse a un avión, corriendo el riesgo de que se rompa el cordel que ata a los aviones a la tierra y acabe sobrevolando Neptuno, donde, por cierto, no venden Choco Krispis. Entonces sólo importaría regresar, porque en Neptuno tampoco estaría Santana. Como aquí, como ahora. Y duele.

Duele. Santana no es más que la estela que de su presencia dejó ese gran hijo de puta al que llamaban futuro, al que esperaban infinitamente esperanzadas, infinitamente felices, infinitamente unidas, infinitamente. Y duele. Duele como la mismísima muerte de Mufasa, sólo que más. Como millones de muertes de Mufasa, sólo que más que millones. Duele tanto que no puede más que apoyar el rostro sobre el acolchado y permanecer allí, tumbada, cada vez más diminuta, hasta que finalmente no es más que una bolita de Brittany, toda piernas encogidas y brazos para envolver las piernas, una forma vibrante a la cual una docena de cupcakes de colores no lograrían hacer sonreír; sin saber ser otra cosa que Brittany comprimida con la forma que deberían tener las palabras para nombrar lo mucho que duele extrañar a Santana.  
(Cree -más que en Papá Noel, más que en los Reyes Magos o en la reelección de Barack Obama como enviado especial de los extraterrestres de Mercurio para gobernar sobre todos los esquimales del mundo, sin ningún tipo de frontera- que debería existir una palabra capaz de expresar lo mucho que duele extrañar a Santana, y que de existir, debería verse exactamente como se ve ella allí, en el mundo que es su cama, esquivando el abismo que es todo lo demás).

Todo se ha ido, como si Santana lo hubiera metido en su valija antes de irse y hubiera olvidado el cuerpo de Brittany allí donde guardó todo lo otro que es Brittany. Porque se la ha llevado. Brittany sabe que Santana se la ha llevado con ella, pero no ha podido meter su cuerpo en la valija porque nunca dejan a la gente viajar con otra gente dentro de sus valijas, incluso cuando no está realmente muerta, o sobre todo si no está realmente muerta. Brittany no entiende completamente esa parte. Sólo entiende (o simplemente lo siente, pero entiende ese sentir) que hay algo en ella gravitando en una sintonía distinta de todo lo demás, como si sus pies empezaran a elevarse imperceptiblemente del suelo y las voces de los demás llegaran cada vez desde más lejos, inabarcables. Como si ella fuera un avión y Santana fuera (la ausencia de) un cordel.


End file.
